Candy Coated
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: <html><head></head>When Logan Mitchell meets a handsome brunette named James, he falls for him. His friend, Carlos will try to get the two together with the help of love notes and candy.AU. Three shot. JAGAN and KENLOS!</html>
1. Brunettes and Doritos

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? This is my first AU so…Go easy on me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

College student Logan Mitchell walked into the grocery shop to pick up some food to keep him going for the weekend. He had a big test on Monday and he had to study harder than usual. He picked up an apple, examining the red fruit for bruises when someone hit the back of his head. The pale boy turned around to see a Latino that looked about his age, eating a bag of Doritos. The boy had cheese powder all over his face and he was wearing a yellow shirt and a red apron, the uniform of the employees in the grocery store. His name tag said Carlos Garcia.

"Uh…Excuse me…Would you mind telling me why you hit me?" Logan asked with a polite smile.

"There was a fly on your head! I had to do something about it, right?" Carlos said with his mouth full.

"Would you mind telling me where you got that bag of Doritos? I wanna buy one," Logan said.

"Oh, in that isle over there!" Carlos said, pointing a cheese covered finger to two isles beside him.

"Uh…Are you uh…Are you eating the merchandise?" Logan asked, cocking his head to the right.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay? If I get caught, I'll get fired and I won't have a part time job anymore!" Carlos said before eating away the powdered cheese coating his index finger.

"Part time job? Do you go to college?" Logan asked.

"Yeah! I go to Minnesota State University! I'm Carlos Garcia, if you haven't noticed what my name tag says," Carlos said, holding out his hand for the pale boy to shake.

"Uh…Your hand kind of has powdered cheese on it…I won't shake that…My name's Logan Mitchell and I go to the same college as you! That's a coincidence!" Logan said, walking to the isle that Carlos pointed to so that he could get his Doritos. Carlos followed him to the isle, talking to him.

"I thought you were familiar! So, Logan, are you single? Because it looks like you are!" Carlos said with a short laugh.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Logan asked, putting the Doritos in the shopping car he had.

"Ew, no! Besides, I already like someone else!" Carlos said, blushing.

"Really what's her name?" Logan asked, curious.

"It's a dude, actually…His name is Kendall…I live in the same dorm as him…He has blond hair, cute green eyes, he's really tall, really cute and really nice," Carlos said, sighing dreamily.

"Looks like _someone's _love sick! By the way you described him, I think I've seen a guy like that around! Is his name Kendall Knight?" Logan asked, pushing his cart back to the fruits section to get some oranges.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Doesn't he have a really pretty name? Kendall Knight…He's so cute…So, how do you know him?" Carlos asked.

"I've played hockey with him at the rink once! He's a cool guy," Logan said, taking a hand full of oranges.

"Do you like him too? Because if you do, I'm gonna have a little problem with you…He's _my _Knight! NOT YOURS," Carlos yelled, crumpling his empty plastic of Doritos and throwing it to the nearest trash can. Logan rolled his eyes and smacked Carlos on the back of his head.

"I don't like him! I haven't liked anyone in a really long time," Logan said, pushing the cart to where the cashiers were.

"I'll be your cashier," Carlos said, getting behind the cash register. Logan chuckled and pulled out the things from his cart. He looked to the grocery store's door while waiting for Carlos to finish his job. There, he saw a tall, handsome brunette go in the store. He was mesmerized by the guy's hazel eyes. There was something about that guy that made him feel butterflies. He couldn't stop looking at him.

"Paper or plastic?" Carlos asked. He didn't get any response from Logan so he poked him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and tried to see what Logan was looking at. He saw that the light skinned boy was staring at some guy with awesome hair. He was pretty good looking.

"Awww! Logie's in love!" Carlos teased, punching Logan playfully on the arm.

"I am _not_!" Logan said, turning to glare at the cashier.

"Then, why were you staring at pretty boy over there?" Carlos said, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"Oh, it's just because…He…Uh…I don't know…I just can't stop looking at him for some reason," Logan admitted, blushing.

"That means you're in love! Don't deny it, dude!" Carlos said.

"Okay, so maybe I am…But that guy is a complete stranger to me!" Logan said.

"Go meet him, then! So, anyway…Paper or plastic? You still haven't answered me," Carlos said, folding his arms.

"Paper…It's better for the environment," Logan said, sounding smart. Carlos rolled his eyes and put Logan's stuff in a paper bag. He handed the bag to Logan who still kept staring at the perfect haired guy looking for something in the isle with mostly chocolates in it.

"Go say hi to him," Carlos said.

"No way! I'm really, really shy," Logan admitted.

"Say hi to him or I'll stand up on this counter and yell at him and tell him you like him," Carlos blackmailed.

"Okay, okay," Logan said, taking a deep breath before heading over to the perfect haired guy.

**A/N: Ha-ha. I'll update someday…RETARDED DUCK POWER!**


	2. Starbucks and Phone Calls

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Sometimes, I get really paranoid…Like when I got a creepy text and turns out, my brother sent it…I just hate things that are really mysterious…Like, I don't know, creepy PMs that say weird things…That kind of stuff really creeps me out…It's like someone is stalking you and could kill you any time…Okay, am I creeping you out? I'm sorry…Why am I even talking about that? Whatever…REMINDER: DON'T SEND ME A CREEPY PM. PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>Logan walked over to the brunette, fixing his hair and trying to look at his reflection on every object that reflected his image. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and gave him his best smile.<p>

"Hi, I'm Logan! What's your name?" Logan asked, trying to keep his cool. This guy looks even better up close, he thought.

"My name's James…How're you doing?" James said with a smile, shaking Logan's hand. The pale boy felt a little shock at the contact of their skin. He blushed and spoke again.

"I'm doing great! If you don't mind me asking, what are you buying chocolates for?" Logan asked, looking at the Cadbury bar James held in his hand.

"Oh, I just love chocolate a lot…I buy some for myself every weekend," James replied.

"That's cool…I love chocolate too," Logan lied. He didn't really like chocolate. It was too unhealthy for him.

"Awesome! Something we have in common! What's your favorite chocolate?" James asked.

"Uh…Snickers," Logan answered.

"That's cool…That's my second favorite! You want me to buy you a Snickers?" James offered, wiggling a bar of Snickers he found in front of Logan's face.

"Uh…No thanks," Logan said, biting his lip.

"Don't worry! I'd be happy to pay for it, you don't have to be shy! You're a pretty cool guy! I have to go somewhere but uh…Here's my number," James said, pulling out the pen that was hanging from his left breast pocket. He grabbed Logan's hand and wrote his number on the pale hand. "And…Here's the money for the Snicker's bar," James said with a smile, taking out some money from his wallet to hand it to Logan. He left with a wave and a smile, going to a cashier to pay for his Cadbury bar. Logan was left blushing. The smart boy walked over to Carlos who was watching them the whole time.

"How'd it go? What's his name? What did he write on your hand? Why'd he give you money?" Carlos asked, bouncing up and down.

"It went okay…His name is James, he wrote his number on my hand and he gave me money to buy a Snickers bar," Logan said, looking at the digits James wrote on his hand.

"Oh, you like Snickers?" Carlos asked, smiling.

"No…I hate chocolate…But he said he loves chocolate so I agreed with him to start some kind of conversation…Then, he asked me what my favorite chocolate is and I said Snickers…Then, he gave me this money to buy Snickers…But he said I was a pretty cool guy! That's why I have his number on my hand!" Logan said, smiling at the last part.

"That's really cool! And since you hate chocolates, can I have that money James gave you?" Carlos asked with a smile. Logan rolled his eyes and gave him the money.

"So, Logan, we need to keep in touch sometime! You wanna meet up at Starbucks tomorrow to work out a game plan so that you and that James guy can be together?" Carlos asked.

"Uh…Sure," Logan said.

"Cool! See you tomorrow, man," Carlos said, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>The next day, Carlos was in his dorm room, preparing to meet up with Logan. His dorm mate, Kendall came in the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist from his shower. His hair was still wet and little drops of water still littered his chest.<p>

"H-hi, Kendall…Good morning," Carlos greeted, blushing with a girly lovesick look on his face.

"Good morning…So, where are you going?" Kendall asked, letting the towel around his waist fall down. He reached for the boxers on his bed and put them on. The Latino just kept stuttering random syllables, blushing beet red at the sight of Kendall putting his boxers on.

"Hello? Carlos?" Kendall said in a sing-song voice, waving his hand in front of his friend. Sometimes, Carlos was very weird.

"Oh, uh…Sorry…I'm going to Starbucks…I'm meeting up with this guy named Logan…We met at the grocery store yesterday," Carlos said, biting his lip.

"Logan? Logan Mitchell? He's an okay guy…I hope you two are happy with each other," Kendall said with jealousy lacing every word.

"Oh no, we're not together! We're just friends! We're gonna find a way for him to score a date with this guy he likes named James," Carlos said with a flirtatious smile. He always dropped little hints to tell Kendall he likes him but his blond haired dorm mate was always oblivious.

"That's cool…Can I help?" Kendall asked, putting on some jeans.

"Yeah, sure! Can you like, put a shirt on now?" Carlos asked, blushing. Kendall laughed softly and put on a simple black shirt and slipped his feet into some sandals before he and Carlos headed out to go to Starbucks.

* * *

><p>Logan waited at Starbucks, drinking a hot chocolate. He saw Carlos and Kendall come in through the glass door flirting with each other. It was clear that neither boy had any idea that the other was flirting and Logan smiled at how cute that was. The two boys sat down beside Logan, chuckling about something.<p>

"Uh…Carlos, why'd you bring Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Nice to see you again too, Logan," Kendall said, rolling his eyes. Logan smiled and mumbled a sorry to Kendall.

"He said he wanted to help us out with scoring you a date with James! So, did you call him last night?" Carlos asked.

"No…I had to study…But I wrote his number on a piece of paper…Here it is," Logan said, taking out a tiny green paper from his pocket.

"Then, call him now!" Kendall said.

"But I—"

"Call him _now_, Logan…Or else I'll call him _for you_," Carlos said threateningly. Logan looked at Kendall in a weird way and asked, "Does he always threaten people like that?"

"Yeah…And he _always _means it," Kendall said. Logan reached for his phone nervously and dialed James' number. After a few rings, James picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…It's Logan…You know, the nerdy looking guy you met at the grocery store yesterday?"

"Oh, I don't think you look nerdy! I think you look cute! So, what did you call for?"

"I just wondered if you wanna go out for pizza at Pizza Hut later? You know, like, to get to know each other a little bit more?"

"Sure! Let's go at about noon! See you then! Bye!" James said, hanging up. Logan bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at the fact that he was gonna hang out with James later.

"What'd he say?" Kendall and Carlos asked in unison.

"He said he was going to meet me at Pizza Hut at noon later but I'm really nervous…What if it doesn't turn out right and I get stuck in the friends zone?" Logan said, bouncing his leg up and down. It was one of his mannerisms to do that whenever he was nervous. Carlos gave the smart boy a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Okay, uh…Kendall and I will be there and you'll text me and tell me if it feels like your gonna be stuck being just friends with him and we'll do something about it, okay?" Carlos suggested, smiling.

"Yeah…Okay, but I'm losing time to study because of this and—"

"Oh, come on, Logie! Love is more important than grades! And by the looks of you, I think you haven't had a girlfriend or a boyfriend in three years! You _need _some love!" Carlos said.

"Well, by the looks of _you_, I think you haven't dated anyone in like, four years! You need love too so why don't you just tell Kendall that—"

Carlos shut Logan up by covering his mouth. He whispered something in Logan's ear that made the pale boy's eyes go wide in fear. Kendall gave the two short boys a weird look. Carlos ripped his hand away from covering Logan's mouth and smiled at the blonde sweetly.

"Tell me what, Logan?" Kendall asked, raising a big, bushy eyebrow. Carlos glared threateningly at Logan. The pale boy bit his lip before turning to Kendall and saying, "Nothing! Tell you nothing!" Logan said nervously. He nonchalantly sipped his hot chocolate and bit his lip.

"I have to go get ready…Bye guys," Logan said, leaving the café.

"Hey, look! He still has some hot chocolate left!" Carlos pointed out, grabbing the cup.

"Don't drink that…It'll give you AIDS," Kendall warned, swiping the cup away from his dark haired friend.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Carlos said, laughing softly. The blond haired boy laughed with him and when their laughter died down, Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand, lacing their fingers together.

"So, when this whole thing with James and Logan is over, do you wanna like, go out for ice cream or something?" Kendall asked.

"Finally! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Carlos yelled, standing up to hug Kendall tight.

"Okay, _why _are you freaking out?" Kendall asked, confused.

"I've been wanting you to ask me out since forever!" Carlos said, dancing and cheering all around Starbucks. He got several weird stares from people. The dark skinned boy stood up on the counter beside the cash register and yelled, "See that guy over there? His name is Kendall Knight and he asked _me _out! How great is that?" Kendall blushed a deep red. It was so embarrassing. He got his crazy boyfriend down from the counter and dragged him out of Starbucks, still getting weird stares from people that saw Carlos' actions from outside.

**A/N: That was a lot of fun to write! Next (and last) chapter will be up on…Monday? I'm not sure…I'm going to my family's summer home on Sunday and I don't wanna update tomorrow or the next day…The Jagan will come in the next chapter! Ha-ha. LOL. Sorry if there was something wrong in this chapter…I was drinking a frappuccino while typing this and I was enjoying the frappuccino so much that I had no idea what I was typing anymore…Hence, the crazy ending over there. LOL. Love you guys! RETARDED DUCK POWER!**


End file.
